Firsts
by Cearlya
Summary: There is always a first time for everything and when they do, it revolutionizes the way that you look at each other.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Firsts (1/7) Smile

Kakasaku

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

First

Smile

I remember the first time I made him smile, really smile, not that halfhearted eye crinkle that was the stapel of my daily diet of Kakashi. Predictably, it was at a dirty joke. Later, he would explain (read excuse) that he laughed at the fact that it was me making the joke and not the joke itself. Liar. He thought it funny enough to tell Jiraiya the next day.

I had stopped by school to talk to Iruka when I first caught sight of her heartbreakingly sweet smile. She was excitable and very, very young, her grin practically breaking her head in half. I watched as she played with the other ninja children happily. Even now, sometimes she looks at me with that smile, and while her face is more mature, I abruptly feel like a very, very dirty old man.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

Firsts (2/7) Laugh

Kakasaku

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

First

Laugh

The first time I heard him laugh, it startled me. It was rich and deep, almost completely at odds with how I would imagine it to be. His normal voice was husky, but no trace of its rasp scarred the edges of his joy. It was smooth and wrapped around you like a large fuzzy comforter. Not enough to be smothering, but safe and warm. I liked his laugh.

Her laughter surprised me, bursting into the silence like a flock of birds from the trees taking flight from a predator. I expected something more ladylike, delicate. Bells or silk. She cawed with laughter, louder than most men I knew. Somehow, it wasn't unattractive.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

Firsts (3/7) Conversation

Kakasaku

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

First

Conversation

When I found his Icha Icha Paradise collection, I wanted to burn them. Granted, the art was pretty fabulous, (it had to be to make those positions look feasible) but the filth dripping off of the pages made me shut the books covers quickly, my cheeks flaming. When I complained that the book series objectified women, he would respond that the romance books that I read objectify men, so in the end, isn't the world a better, and more fair place with Icha Icha? I stuck my fingers in my ears and ignored him.

Sometimes she would moan about how her ninja training made her body look like a skinny prepubescent boy rather than a woman. I would agree, holding up Tsunade as a counter example and suggest that she change her routine. The murderous look was really quite endearing and the biggest bruise only took a week to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto

Firsts (4/7) Kiss

Kakasaku

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

First

Kiss

The first time, she kissed me. It was an accident really, both of us running an emotional high after a successful, but dangerous mission. It was a bad kiss, full of clashing teeth and need rather than passion. However bad it was, I still found myself craving strawberries, the taste of her gum, the weeks after, when we avoided each other.

The next time, he kissed me after a forced closeness in the form of a reconnaissance mission. It had been strained and quiet the whole trip and the both of us were frustrated laying next to each other. I heard him mutter, 'I'm going to hell anyway.' before he rolled on top of me and kissed me. The second kiss was much better than the first, a fact that I explain by we were both expecting it from the minute we knew we were on this mission alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto

Firsts (5/7) Night

Kakasaku

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

First

Night

Many people thought that was also the first time we had sex. They were wrong. Genma finally won the betting pool when we admitted that it was the mission in Rain country when she came to pull me out of a war zone and fetch me back to the hospital. Afterwards, and always, she compares herself the the Icha Icha girls and complains. It's true that, while my taste in woman seems to run to that type, she surprised me. Yes, when she is laying across my sheets, her chest is a little small, and she is rather flat all around, but she is beautiful and she is mine.

The first time we had sex, he was fantastic and I was awful. It all happened so fast, I don't remember much, but I do remember catching him in the jaw with my elbow at some point. My ninja skills have obviously served me well. After some experimentation, I found out how fast those Jounin vests truly can come off if you were really determined. Before he goes to sleep, his head tucked into mine and his nose resting in my hair, he mutters that pink really does go well with his grey sheets. I wake up with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto

Firsts (6/7) Night

Kakasaku

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

First

Morning

The morning after, I woke up to warm sheets and an empty bed. Still groggy, I could hear some sort of noise coming from the kitchen. After a pep talk (I managed to convince myself that, judging by the clothing left on the floor she was most likely naked) I managed to pull myself out of bed. Sadly, that was not the case, but she did look fantastic wearing nothing but my jounin shirt as it was form fitting and came down to mid thigh. I watched her from the doorway for a moment and, sensing me, she turned to pin me with one of her heartbreakingly sweet smiles. For a good solid minute, I let myself feel like the dirty old man I was, before I ignored it and distracted myself with kissing her.

The first morning turned into afternoon quickly. When we finally emerged to get ready for the day, I was surprised that the fire department hadn't shown up on our doorstep, the eggs were burned so bad. The next day I brought my own toothbrush and made him fix the smoke alarm.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto

Firsts (7/7) Time to tell

Kakasaku

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

First

Time to tell

She wanted to tell everyone and I advocated that they find out on their own. There was flying crockery and I was even kicked out of my own bed for a night. Rather than use the sofa, I broke into her house and slept in her bed. She was not amused. There was more crockery thrown until I feared for the vases and brought her both chocolates and a compromise, nicely packaged.

The worst was when we told Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was alright, he merely nodded and continued stuffing ramen into his face, though later I saw him take Kakashi to the side later and speak with him after Naruto was done trying to strangle him. Granted, Kakashi deserved it after the way that he blurted out the news. 'By the way, your teammate and I are having sex,' is never an acceptable way to tell someone's friends that you are dating.


End file.
